Sonic the Hedgehog: The Harbored Murder
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: As Sonic enters the world of legal battles, he finds his first case requiring him to save his best friend from charges of involuntary manslaughter. A tall order for one who has been working as a defense attorney for only a couple weeks. (NOTE: Not a new story; 1st 3 chapters of an actual story I'm working on remade from the 1st case of StH: Attorney of Law. [PREVIEW IS NOW DONE!])
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! It's been way too long since I posted anything on here. In fact, I think the last time I did was back in April. Let's just say life got in the way and this account had to be put on the back burner. While I don't expect to be making a major comeback anytime soon, I am trying to come back into my writing now that the stress of master degree classes is over. Now it's on to the work force that I trained for, and that is on a whole different level of stress.

Anyway, let me make it clear that **THIS IS NOT A NEW STORY!** In fact, it's part of the first chapter of the first book in a series I am writing. I've already finished the story as a whole; been working on it since April! I'm now refining it under the careful instructions of a beta reader who was kind enough to donate his time to review my first three chapters.

Which brings me to why I'm posting this here. Well, the story I wrote is based on my Sonic the Hedgehog: Attorney of Law fanfiction I wrote five years ago. I still have the story on here, so you guys can feel free to read it. Of course, I structured things very differently here to make it sound more professional. Still, I want to have you as first-time readers to give me an honest opinion about what you liked/don't like and other such constructive criticism you can give. If anything, I just want to know how it will be received by members of the general reading public. And just to say, this is the edited version of the first chapter based on the comments of my beta reader. This is the third draft.

I may or may not post the second and third chapters; I know the first chapter is hard to get a good feel of the whole story. That's especially with how I am going to approach the mystery aspect. It is in the same style as my Attorney of Law fanfiction but in an obviously more refined fashion. That's not until maybe a week or so, though; I still have time to decide.

And one final note; while the characters are from the Sonic franchise, I do have their original character names. A couple are tentative, but I'll post them here real quick for reference.

Title: **Colton Wolfe: The Harbored Murder**

Sonic: Colton "Colt" Wolfe (25)

Tails: Michael "Mikey" Whitman (14)

Eggman/Robotnik: Malcolm Sharpe (53)

Ashe: Mikey's best friend/romantic interest (part of a running gag for the series that I won't divulge on here. And yes, Ashe's mention here is purposefully sparse in the actual story)

Law Firm Name: Sharpe Legal Agency

* * *

Sonic sighed heavily as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the worn cushioned bench. A spring had popped and was poking his butt. It made little difference, though, as it was already uncomfortable to begin with.

_You'd think a courthouse would be equipped with better furniture!_ he thought while rubbing his eyes. The dark circles under them contrasted against his lightly tanned face. _I'm sure they can afford it. Or is this their way of saying defendants aren't allowed any measure of comfort before facing the inquisition?_

_ And what's with the bars over the window? I get this room tends to see a lot of potential criminals, but isn't it overkill? I mean, we're on the third floor; nobody's crazy enough to break their entire body trying to escape! I wonder if it was really meant to show defense attorneys like me stand no chance of winning under the current legal system._ _I wouldn't be surprised if this were the same set-up for the prosecutor's lobby_.

"I see you're deep in thought, Sonic," an older gentleman stated. Jarred from his thoughts, Sonic looked ahead of him to see the speaker standing on the other side of a wooden table between them. He had just placed two folders on top of it and was sporting a somewhat impish smile. "I hope it's about what you'll be doing in the upcoming trial. It'll be the first of your career, after all. Don't want to be making a fool of yourself during your debut."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Dr. Robotnik," Sonic deadpanned.

Dr. Robotnik chuckled. "Just trying to lighten the mood. Though to be serious, I do suggest you go over what information you have. Being organized from the very beginning can make all the difference."

The young man sighed again. "As if I have much to sort through. Look at how little I have!" He picked up the skinnier folder and waved it around to emphasize his point. "I'm amazed I have any evidence to even call my own! The prosecution has everything else and is carefully guarding their hand. I barely had time to ask Tails how he got dragged into this mess last night. I might as well be a blind guy trying to drive a car!"

"Come now; things can't be that bad," the other said reassuringly. The corners of his gray eyes crinkled in amusement. "You at least have an idea of what the case is about. It's as good a place as any to start. Just think; you easily could've started the day with absolutely no idea what was going on. I've been in those kinds of situations before, so I know. That is a true definition of going in blind!"

"So I'm only one step above the lowest rung? That's reassuring. Hardly does anything to calm my nerves! And that's on top of this being the first ever trial of my career. It's even worse that a murder case is going to be a part of my debut performance!"

"I'll admit first-time attorneys don't usually tackle complicated jobs right at the start. Had I known what current circumstances would've been, I'd have advised against you taking it. Oh well, what's done is done," Dr. Robotnik sighed while shrugging. "We'll work with what we have and go from there."

Sonic pouted. "That doesn't really help lessen the pressure."

"Funny; I thought you thrived under pressure," a third person chimed in. His cracking tone was indicative of him going through puberty.

Sonic turned to his left to see a teenager taking interest with a potted plant in the corner. His blue jeans sagged slightly against his slim hips. "Not when who I'm going to defend is also my best friend. Defense attorneys don't usually do that due to the risk of becoming emotionally involved."

The teenager turned around. His piercing blue eyes shone with youthful intellect and curiosity. It contrasted with the bum look his wrinkled black shirt provided. "And yet you jumped at the chance to represent me the moment you learned what kind of trouble I was dragged into. You shouting into the phone when I called was one of the more emotional responses I've heard you make."

"As if you could blame me! I'm not about to leave your defense to someone who knows nothing about you. Not to mention they might see you more as a paycheck than a person in need of help.

"Nowadays, it's bad to have a lawyer who's motivated only by money to defend you," Sonic said with a frown. "Not that I don't understand why they'd only be in it for the paycheck, though. Under the current legal system, courts are more interested with expeditious trials than actually going through all the information with a fine-toothed comb. It really dwarves a defense attorney's aspects of winning trials, especially when they're rookies like me!"

Dr. Robotnik took off his glasses and wiped them with a red handkerchief from the breast pocket of his gray suit. "Even I'll admit I'm not fond of that change. As it stands, the deck is stacked in the prosecution's favor from the trial's start. I wouldn't be surprised if you outright lost the case in record time," he added with a playful smile. "That's not saying you can't achieve an acquittal; it's simply an uphill battle from the first move onward."

"You really need to work on your pep talks, Dr. Robotnik," Sonic deadpanned. He then opened the file still in his hands and browsed through the meager contents.

"It wasn't meant to be one. I just wanted to make sure you knew what to expect going into the courtroom."

"Then why'd you smile while saying that?"

"To show I had only the best intentions at heart. Or would you prefer me giving the impression of putting you down?" There was no missing the tease in his tone.

Both Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes. They knew Dr. Robotnik had a playful side that was to offset his serious demeanor. It just happened he often blended serious moments with improperly timed bouts of lightheartedness. No doubt he used that method to defuse moments of seriousness. Still, the ill timing often annoyed them. Sonic tended to wonder how he managed to be a reputable defense attorney with that kind of attitude.

However, there was no denying the recognition of his name within the legal community. Even before the courtroom reformation occurring two years prior; Ivo Robotnik was a force to be reckoned with. While always fighting tenaciously for his clients' innocence, he was never shy to admit when they were truly the responsible party. In fact, there have been times where he actively worked with prosecutors to put away his own clients. Unorthodox, to be sure, but that was how he worked. To him, pursuing the truth was more important than bettering his portfolio with countless courtroom victories.

He was also known to never take fledgling attorneys under his wing. Despite what some have said, it was not because he was conceited or believed his time was better spent on solving cases. He made that clear countless times but never elaborated further. For Sonic then to have been invited by him for an interview was a genuine surprise. He still did not know what Dr. Robotnik was looking for in him, but being hired meant he was deemed fit for apprenticeship with the Robotnik Legal Agency.

Of course, he expected to start out slow and build a name for himself. That meant taking on smaller cases like divorce proceedings or possessions claims; basic grunt-level work to slowly build his portfolio. A murder trial as his first job was nowhere near his radar! Then again, the same could be said of hearing Tails being accused of murder. It was because of that he even agreed to take the case. While not regretting making such a quick decision; he often wondered if he was a bit over his head.

"Worry anymore and you'll faint from the pressure," Dr. Robotnik warned.

Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes tearing away from the folder and onto his boss. "What're you talking about? I'm just reviewing the evidence I have."

"You're wringing the corners of the document you're holding."

The young man looked at his hands and saw he was, in fact, wrinkling a paper placed within a baggie. He quickly closed the folder and put it back on the table to prevent causing further damage.

"Take some deep breaths and relax," the older man instructed. "You'll do fine in there. Just maintain that confidence you showed me back during our interview. It won't help you win, but it'll at least offer you a clearer mind to work things out. Believe me when I say a distracted mind is a quick way to lose your stance in court."

"Just don't be so nervous you end up handing the prosecution an easy win," Tails said. "At least make them work for it." He tried to sound teasing, but him running a hand through his lightly spiked blond hair tipped Sonic off to his nervousness. "If we do lose, I'd at least like for you to have gone down trying."

A man in an officer's uniform suddenly came in, cutting off whatever Sonic had in mind for a response. He was outfitted like a precinct officer, a leather belt holster with a gun resting on his right hip. A Taser rested on his left hip alongside a baton. His clothes, however, were an off beige – almost towards brown – that differed from the traditional navy blue. This denoted him as a court bailiff.

"Mr. Whitman?" the bailiff called. Tails nodded in recognition. "If you'll please come with me? The trial's about to begin, and we need you at the defendant's chair."

"Time for the walk of shame," the teen joked with a smile. It fell flat. "Just do your best in there, Sonic. At least I know you'll always be on my side." He then walked up to the bailiff who then escorted him out of the room.

Sonic let out a sigh once he felt Tails was out of earshot. "And what if my best isn't good enough? Like you said, the deck's stacked against me right from the start. It'll take a lot of careful maneuvering to pull out an acquittal! Also doesn't help I spent two years in law before they did a complete overhaul to accommodate the legal reform changes."

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'don't borrow trouble from tomorrow'?" Dr. Robotnik asked. Sonic nodded. "Concentrate on what you can do now and worry about what may happen when it comes around. Also, forget most of what you learned before the reform and stick with the current teachings. If you can do all that, you might not run into whatever you think will give you trouble.

"Just be smart and pay attention to everything you come across! If needed, work with the situation rather than against it. How do you think I survived these past two years after the legal reform made it so the prosecution is no longer required to share evidence with the defense before a trial?"

The young man shrugged. "Isn't it because you often hired private detectives to do some snooping?"

Dr. Robotnik laughed. "Well, that's part of the reason. The main one, though, is because I kept note of what was presented and what witnesses said. Contradictions pop up all the time; it's just a matter of catching and using them to your advantage. You manage to do that, you'll be on the same playing field as the prosecution.

"Anyway, you best be heading to the courtroom, too. It'd be bad if the Judge defaulted to a guilty verdict because you failed to appear on time."

"Aren't you gonna be with me, Dr. Robotnik? You know, to be my mentor and provide support as needed?"

"I can't, remember? I told you last night there was a change of plans with my trial. The date was moved up to today. It's not how I envisioned you going into your first ever trial, but I can't avoid this. You'll have to be on your own from step one."

Sonic closed his eyes before rolling them; an old habit for when he was very annoyed. "Oh, that's right! I was so concentrated on what might happen; I forgot you weren't going to be with me. Even more pressure to be working against! How much more until the glass dam of my mind breaks?"

Dr. Robotnik walked over to Sonic and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Only when you allow it to happen. Again, concentrate only on what's in front of you. I'd also warn about becoming emotionally involved, but it's too late for that. Just don't be too disappointed if you do end up losing."

His inspirational speech was cut off by Sonic's cell phone ringing. Snapped out of his funk, the young man got up and dug into his pants pocket. He checked the caller ID on his cell phone before rejecting the incoming call. He then took the next few seconds texting whoever had called him.

"Just told Ashe Tails's trial is about to start," he responded to Dr. Robotnik's unspoken question. "I understand me being called every few minutes for an update since they're best friends. I'd be worried, too, if I were in the position of not being able to listen in on the trial. Still, it's not gonna help! I can't pull an acquittal out of thin air! These things take time. I just hope I don't get text-bombed during the proceedings.

"Anyway, I better get going. I've put off going into the courtroom long enough. Time to face the music and see what kind of chaos I'm walking into."

"Keep what I said in mind about not letting potential future issues hold you back," Dr. Robotnik reminded. "Work with what's already on your plate, and try making bad situations work to your advantage. If nothing else, you'll give the prosecution a run for their money."

Sonic nodded appreciatively before making his way to the courtroom. He almost made it out the door before the older man called out.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sonic?"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. It took another second before Dr. Robotnik pointed to the table where both folders were at. Realizing his mistake, Sonic blushed while quickly returning to retrieve the skinny one. He then made a quick exit to avoid any snarky comments from his boss. He still, however, caught the chuckle aimed at his amateurish mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Thanks to those of you who did take the time to read the rewrite of my book. As I said before, I am legit trying to make it into an actual story in the near future. As such, I will only be posting the first three chapters here, under the Sonic universe, so you can all have an idea with what I'm working with and comment.

While I do appreciate those of you who read it; I would like some reviews as to what you like or don't like about it. As you are a part of the reading audience, I want to gauge the reception of the genre from your opinions as well as see how my style of writing will be received.

Just to say, Vector's character for my book is actually named "Veronica Shepard". I decided to go for a female character in my actual book since my original had almost no female characters in a main or powerful role. That and Veronica takes inspiration from the latin word "Vera" which means "truth". Just a little play on words with her name.

But seriously, please give me a review of what you thought of the chapters. I'm not asking for an in-depth review of what was right or could be better; just a general idea of what you as the reading audience thinks of what has been presented to you. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

When Sonic arrived in the courtroom, he could not help smiling at the familiar scene. He had sat in on a courtroom proceeding many times as a law student. More often than not, he was annoyed at how some techniques his professors wanted him to watch out for were not mirrored as explained in lectures and textbooks. The memory and familiarity helped bring a sense of normalcy in an otherwise foreign situation.

Upon entering, he was at the back of the room where members of the general public were allowed to watch the proceedings. There were chairs set up along the left and right side, the center starting from the door clear for an aisle walkway. Most were already filled with people; many were talking to one another while waiting for the trial to start. Some had pencils and papers with them, ready to take notes on what was going on.

Sonic made his way down the aisle, ignoring the stares he got from some folks. _The ones with papers must be students. Definitely can't be reporters; the courthouse has the place locked down from them tighter than airport security! Not to mention that everyone coming in to watch has to sign a gag order or risk jail time. The legal reform's really done a number to keep public opinion from influencing trials._

When he reached the room's center, he opened a gate that was part of a wooden partition. It stretched from one end to the other, serving as a means of segregating the room into separate sections. He was now on the courtroom floor, its entrance reserved only for witnesses and servants of the law.

Unlike the gallery section, the courtroom floor was sparsely filled. Sitting near the far side of this space was a large podium with a gold relief of Lady Justice melded to the front. Behind it was a picture, also of Lady Justice, in-between two Department of Justice Flags on either side of it. The scene was indicative of the space being reserved for the Judge. A bailiff stood guard on the left side of it.

The right side of the Judge's podium was a section that Tails was currently in. It was its own open space cordoned off by a wood partition. He was clearly out-of-place in his jeans and black shirt. The point was emphasized by two other bailiffs keeping tabs on him, one on either side.

Along both the left and right sides of the walls was a podium table. It was structured in an L-formation, the short portion affixed to the wall and thus allowing only one way behind it. The one on the left was already occupied by someone; a woman in a blue business dress looking down at notes spread across the table. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulder; the side not covered with hair exposed an earring set with a green gemstone.

"So you're the attorney I'm going against," she said when she glanced up from her notes. Her brown eyes were carefully scrutinizing Sonic. "About time you showed up."

Sonic tried not meeting her gaze while approaching the other table. He immediately put his folder down and set out the meager contents. A couple sheets of paper providing a basic outline of the case, the paper in a baggie he wrinkled slightly back in the defendant's lobby, and a clear photo of the crime scene depicting the victim's death. He barely had time to wince at the gruesomeness before the woman spoke again.

"So you're just pretending I don't exist? Not exactly becoming of a rookie to be showing such disregard."

He looked up in surprise. How did she know he was new on the job?

She smirked at his response. "I did my research after hearing you took the case. This is your very first job after being hired by the Robotnik Legal Agency two weeks ago. It's all public knowledge.

"I'm amazed, though, Dr. Robotnik decided to hire you. He's always been adamant about not taking on an apprentice or partner. Either he's reconsidering his stance, or he sees something promising in you."

Sonic frowned. _It's like she's complimenting and insulting me at the same time._

"Don't you feel it overly ambitious to be taking on a murder case as your debut, though? Even I only stuck with the basic ones when I first started out. Or were you thinking of getting on your boss's good side with an impressive win? Either way, rookies don't usually last long on their first murder trial."

It took a moment for Sonic to recover from her sharp tongue. "I-I just took the job on a whim. Impressing Dr. Robotnik was the last thing on my mind!"

She raised an eyebrow at his remark. "You took it on a whim? It's never a good idea to accept a case the moment it's offered. Still, I get why you did it this time; considering your relations with the defendant."

Of course he knew what she was talking about. If she took time to figure out his work history, or lack thereof in this case; she would also easily learn of him and Tails being related. Though while surprised at both the mention and her showing of due diligence; he did his best to maintain a stoic attitude.

"All rise!" the bailiff closest to the Judge's bench suddenly announced. "The honorable Judge is now presiding."

With the announcement came the gallery's silence. Looking over to them, Sonic saw all were silent and on their feet. The sound of a door opening changed his attention to a door near the bench.

Entering the courtroom was a middle-aged man with an air of confident experience about him. He had on the traditional black robes all judges traditionally wore. His black suit pants peeked from underneath along with a red neck tie on his upper chest. The neatly trimmed salt-and-pepper beard served to add a quality of wisdom to his overall visage.

It was only when the Judge was seated at his bench did the bailiff instructed all others to do the same. Both Sonic and the prosecutor kept eye contact as a show of respect as they had no means of sitting.

"Court is now in session!" the Judge announced after picking up his gavel and banging it. Its bass tone echoed easily throughout the otherwise quiet courtroom. "Let's get started with the trial of Michael Whitman. Will the lawyers representing the case please introduce themselves for the record?"

"Vector Crocodile, Your Honor," the woman introduced with confident flick of her hair. "I'm the prosecutor-in-charge on behalf of the state."

"I'm Maurice Hedgehog, Your Honor! I'll be representing Mr. Whitman's defense!" He would have winced at having to use his full name as introduction had he not been so nervous. Even while trying to hide it, his voice still cracked.

The Judge's eyebrow raised. "Are you okay, Mr. Sonic? You sound a bit out-of-sorts."

Sonic quickly cleared his throat. "I'm alright, Your Honor!" His voice still betrayed him.

His Honor was clearly unconvinced. "I understand today marks your debut performance as an attorney. However, I suggest you do better at calming your nerves. Even if only for the sake of your client; the lack of confidence doesn't lend you credence with the court."

Sonic simply nodded. _Great; not even two minutes in and I'm already on the Judge's bad side! What a way to start…_

"Anyway, let's get on with the trial. If you could please introduce the basics of the case for us, Prosecutor Vector?"

Veronica nodded while taking a piece of paper from her table. "On April 21st, the victim in this case, Mr. Jack Garcia, was killed while on the job at the city docks. It happened just as he was about to start his shift as the night manager. The defendant, Mr. Michael Whitman, was noted by witnesses as having been at the docks minutes before the incident. Based on both the evidence and testimony gathered by the police, he was arrested. The case was then forwarded to the Prosecutor's Office where they deemed it fit to press charges."

"But how's that possible?" Sonic objected. He was still nervous, but at least his voice was finally cooperating. "My client was arrested last night, and the case is being tried today. Don't you have to verify the evidence before going along with the charges?"

Veronica waved off the question with a chuckle. "I see your mind's still on the old legal system, Mr. Sonic. Not surprising since you would've still been in law school when the changes occurred. You must still be in the adjustment phase.

"Because of the legal reform, the Prosecutor's Office no longer has to review all evidence collected with such dogged determination. So long as there's good reason to suspect someone of committing a crime; the case can be brought against them at the court's earliest convenience. In this instance, today's that day. We work that way now so we can provide an expeditious judicial process the general public had demanded."

Sonic winced at his momentary lapse. He had been so nervous; his brain reverted back to what he learned from before the legal reform was enacted! Granted it happened during the middle portions of his credentialing program; reverting back to outdated methods was not earning him points with the court.

At least it explained why he had almost none of the information collected by police. The police and prosecution both had no obligation now to show him as the defense attorney evidence collected. It was all sent to the Prosecutor's Office who, in turn, filed charges and set a trial up for the court's earliest convenience. Even if he could, there was no chance for him to request an overview of the evidence!

"I see you're starting to catch up with the rest of us. While you're acclimating to the legal climate; let me continue with the overview."

"As I said, the defendant is being charged for Mr. Garcia's death. However, the man was killed in a rather…unusual fashion," Veronica stated with a frown. "If you don't mind, Your Honor; I'd rather let the Crime Scene Photo do the explaining for me." She then presented a photograph and handed it to the bailiff who delivered it to the Judge.

For Sonic, he already had a copy of the Crime Scene Photo. It was one of the few pieces Dr. Robotnik was able to procure on such short notice. Even he had a hard time looking at it without reacting negatively.

In the photo was a man dressed in an orange work vest typical of those on construction sites. The yellow stripes along his shoulders shone brightly against the harbor lights. He was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, the fluid having traveled to his head and darkening his light blond hair. It flowed from his lower body which had been completely crushed by a large green cargo container. Both the metal and immediate area near the point of impact was splattered in blood.

The angle was taken at ground-level so as to better capture the position in which Jack Garcia was discovered. It offered a disturbing view of his face, the cold glassy eyes emptily staring back at them. Why this was chosen out of other photos shot to be admitted as evidence, Sonic did not know.

Next to the body and away from the blood was a red First Aid Kit. It was large enough to house an AED, as was indicated on the kit's front, along with side pouches no doubt filled with medical supplies. All the compartments were left unopened. It likely meant he was already dead by the time help arrived.

In the background were cargo containers of various colors. They were stacked high up, almost as if they were two-story houses cramped into a residential district. Only one actual building could be seen over them from the given angle. Even through the photo, Sonic felt the stacks could topple over at any moment. The fact they were neatly stacked did little to alleviate those thoughts, especially since someone was crushed to death by one. Hard to say then that any of them were truly stable.

"I've seen my share of deaths," the Judge said with a frown. "This one is definitely on the more unfortunate and gruesome side. It might be just a formality, but do you have Mr. Garcia's Autopsy Report?"

Veronica responded by raising up two small packets of paper. "One for both you and Mr. Sonic." The bailiff once again came to collect them; this time, however, he gave one to Sonic before handing the second to the Judge. She then took her own copy and began reciting the information. "According to the coroner, the victim died between 8:50 PM to 9 PM. Witnesses heard the cargo container fall, so that's why we have such a tight window of time.

"As to why there's a ten-minute window; he survived a few minutes after the incident. A miracle in and of itself, though any attempts to save him would've been futile. He was bleeding profusely with his lower extremities crushed to oblivion. It was ultimately the blood loss that killed him."

The Judge clicked his tongue. "I don't know which is worse; to be immediately killed in such a fashion or surviving for a few minutes in complete agony. Either way, it's such a horrible way to go!"

"But then why go accusing Mr. Whitman of being responsible?" Sonic asked once he finished reading the document. "The charges you filed indicate this as involuntary manslaughter due to a workplace accident. He doesn't work at the harbor!"

"You don't have to work somewhere to cause an accident," Veronica calmly countered. "It just takes being in a particular area and unintentionally making a mistake. That's exactly what happened in this case."

"That's true," the Judge admitted. "Still, how can you say the defendant was responsible, Prosecutor Vector? His profile has him at fourteen years of age. He shouldn't have had any business being at the harbor in the first place! Though that notwithstanding, I find it hard to see someone unfamiliar with the area causing such a grand accident."

"Is it really, Your Honor? I'm sure my superiors wouldn't have brought up the charges if the evidence didn't connect as such. And as for his age, it means nothing. A teenager is capable of killing someone, purposefully or not. All there is to do is establish his guilt.

"Before I do that, though, I'd like to call the defendant himself to the stand. While I've already provided the basic background, I want to hear about the night in question from his point of view. There's no guarantee everything he'll say will be the truth; but even his lies will set the groundwork."

"Not entirely unreasonable, despite your biased comment." Veronica smiled innocently. "However, we should make sure Mr. Sonic is alright with the idea. He is Mr. Whitman's attorney, after all." The Judge then shifted his attention to Sonic. "Do you have any objections to Prosecutor Vector's request?"

Sonic was taken aback at being suddenly addressed. "I-I suppose not!" He could see Tails in his peripheral vision pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Supposing isn't good enough, Mr. Sonic. This may be your first trial, but you need to be confident with your decisions. How do you expect the court and your client to take you seriously otherwise?"

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Veronica asked. Her smirk made it clear she was having fun at Sonic's expense. "You seem to be in over your head a bit. Perhaps it'd be better to pass your client's defense onto another attorney. I'd be sad if you did, though. It'd deprive me the chance to see why Dr. Robotnik hired you."

Sonic closed his eyes before rolling them. _Yeah, sure you would. Just as happy as I'd be with you convicting Tails, I'll bet!_

"I'll ask again, Mr. Sonic. Are you alright with Prosecutor Vector wanting your client to testify?" the Judge asked.

"I'm fine with that, Your Honor," the young man replied after a moment's hesitation. "Mr. Whitman can testify if he wishes to."

"You still seem to be lacking some confidence, but I suppose you've given a clearer response. Very well, then; will one of the bailiffs please escort the defendant to the witness stand?"

It only took a few seconds for Tails to be properly situated. The bailiff escorting him did his job with such practiced ease; he was barely a step behind, ensuring the teen did not try anything funny. Sonic could not help wondering how long the man had been employed with the courthouse.

Despite being treated as a criminal, Tails seemed indifferent with the process. He walked with both purpose and confidence. It almost seemed like he was not the one currently on trial. However, Sonic had been around him long enough to recognize it for the front it was. After all, he tended to scratch behind his left ear when nervous. Then there was him constantly making eye contact as though to draw strength from his presence. To Sonic's knowing eyes, Tails was scared.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court," Veronica instructed. Her tone was all business and indicated she expected the same.

"My name's Michael Whitman; I usually go by Tails, though." His town was calm and professional. It was almost as if he already knew how the process worked. "I recently graduated from college and am currently unemployed."

"Recently graduated college?" the Judge repeated with raised eyebrows. "But you're only fourteen!"

The prosecutor immediately jumped in with an answer. "Mr. Whitman has a high enough IQ to be given attention by the Mensa organization. While he never officially joined them, his academic acuity was enough to constitute graduating high school by the time he was eleven. The existence of a GED in his personal records is proof of that. He then went to college to continue his educational pursuits.

"And yes," she continued as the gallery whispered amongst themselves about Tails's accomplishments. "He graduated college a year earlier that most of his peers. That much should be clear since, as you've noted, he's only fourteen-years-old. Clearly, we're in the presence of an intellectual young man who isn't afraid to continue his pursuit of knowledge. So while an unusual phenomenon, Mr. Whitman has already achieved his Bachelor's degree and is currently not in school.

"Of course, Mr. Sonic should already be privy to this information. Not only is he the defendant's lawyer; he's been considered his legal guardian for the past couple years. I'd be surprised if he knew nothing of it." This comment caused a rise with those already riled up in the gallery. Most did not bother hiding their side conversations; some even openly cast Sonic a suspicious glance.

_There she goes referencing my relationship with Tails again. I don't know what she's playing at, but I'm not gonna let her make it look like I've a conflict of interest!_

"Your Honor, my familial relationship with the defendant has nothing to do with the case. It doesn't change the fact I'm in charge with heading his defense, nor does it offer me any kind of unjust advantage."

The Judge banged his gavel a few times before the gallery quieted down. He then cast the prosecutor a disapproving look. "Prosecutor Vector, you should know better than to be stating irrelevant details. The defense's objection is sustained!"

Veronica smiled despite being reprimanded. "A good deflection, Mr. Sonic. So you're not a completely helpless rookie. That was meant to be an easy catch, though. Let's see if you can do the same when you're in the actual thick of things." Sonic did not like the sinister change to her smile.

"Mr. Whitman, were you at the harbor when the incident occurred?"

"Yes, I was," Tails answered.

"Where were you before then?"

"I was at Dr. Robotnik's office. He and Sonic were both out on a work meeting, and I was waiting for them to return. They gave me permission to be there; it wasn't like neither one didn't know I was there."

"Please only answer the prosecutor's questions," the Judge gently reminded. The teen nodded.

"When did you leave the office?" Veronica continued.

"I think around 8:30 PM. I'm not completely sure, though; I didn't exactly look at the clock when I left."

"Just so the court can have a point of reference," she explained while taking a piece of paper from her table, "I had one of the officers conduct an experiment before the trial. The time it takes to travel from Dr. Robotnik's office to the city harbor is about fifteen minutes. That's when traffic using public transportation is good. And yes, the pre-dawn traffic mirrors the road conditions of that night.

"That means the defendant would've made it to the scene no longer than five minutes before Mr. Garcia was killed. This's just in case Mr. Sonic plans to claim the arrival time would've been after the incident."

Sonic kept a stoic face. _As if I was going to suggest that. With witnesses seeing him there beforehand, I'd be an idiot to claim otherwise!_

"I assume Mr. Sonic's silence means he wasn't planning on it," the Judge observed. "Please continue."

"Did you ever meet the victim, Jack Garcia, before the incident?" Veronica asked.

"I never did," Tails replied.

"Did you know of him beforehand?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure, Mr. Whitman?"

"Yes." There was no missing the confusion in Tails's tone.

Sonic took this opportunity to speak up. "Prosecutor Vector, what does him knowing the victim have to do with the case? Whether or not they had prior knowledge of each other doesn't mean anything!"

The prosecutor chuckled. "That's something only the unprepared would say." Sonic winced at her cockiness. "I'd like to present to the court Mr. Garcia's Phone Records. It has all the calls made and received from the victim's phone from within the past two weeks. I'll only be presenting data from the hour before his death to simply things.

"You'll see that Mr. Garcia used his cell phone to call Dr. Robotnik's office at about 8:20 PM. The call lasted for roughly three minutes, so it's clear he was talking to someone. It must've been of some substance to last that long. With that in mind," she continued with a knowing smile, "let me ask you something, Mr. Sonic. Were either you or Dr. Robotnik in the office at that time?"

He had a bad feeling where this was going. He had little time to think on it, though, since the court required an immediate response. "Mr. Whitman already explained that Dr. Robotnik and I were at a work meeting. More specifically, he invited me out for dinner to discuss some business matters. He allowed my client to stay in the office and to take any calls if he was comfortable with it."

"So that means the defendant was the only one able to answer the call. As such, he lied to us earlier when he said he didn't know of the victim prior to the incident. You can argue it's a small matter, but that's where larger issues take shape. So why would he not tell us the truth if he weren't responsible for his death?"

"Well, maybe the victim never introduced himself over the phone. You can't say that isn't possible!" Sonic knew it was a flimsy argument, but it was the best he could do on such short notice. "And besides, a three-minute phone conversation isn't enough for someone to harbor ill will towards the caller! That's especially so since Mr. Whitman does not hate anyone to that degree!"

"A fair counterargument," Veronica nonchalantly admitted. "It means nothing, though. The fact remains Mr. Whitman made contact with the victim prior to his death. It's also more likely than not Mr. Garcia introduced himself on the phone. Anybody holding a conversation that long would've made that the first priority.

"Or are you saying you have evidence showing your client didn't know it was the victim calling?" The silence that followed was answer enough for her. "I thought as much. If you want to provide good counterpoints to my arguments, you'll need more than just your flapping gums to convince the court.

"But I digress." She then shifted her attention to the Judge. "I've already proven that there was at least a small connection between the defendant and victim. Now we just need to figure out what it was about the call that compelled Mr. Whitman to go to the harbor. To do that, I'd like for him to testify on that matter."

"Sounds like a reasonable enough request. Do you any objections to it, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked.

_As if I'm in a position to say no. I need all the information I can get!_ "I'm fine with it, Your Honor," Sonic replied.

"Very well, then. Please testify, Mr. Whitman, about why you were at the harbor on the night in question."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Before anyone gets excited, allow me to say this. **This is the last sample chapter of my actual story I'm working on!** As I said at the beginning and in the story description; I'm only posting the first three to get an idea as to what you as readers think about it.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working well as I still don't know what you guys like or not like about it. There's only one review, and it's pretty shallow and doesn't tell me about my writing abilities or how the subject matter is being taken by you guys. I know a lot of you don't really take the reviewing or even writing seriously. Still, there are those on here like me who do. Even if it's a small thing about what you didn't like or did like, it means a lot to a writer's pride and overall humbleness. Just spend a few minutes to write a review so us writers can know what you as the reading community think.

But that's all I have to say about that. Here's the final sample of my actual story, this version using Sonic characters to be put on fanfiction. And as a note, don't mind if Vector is referred to as a "she". I was too lazy to change all the feminine pronouns as the actual character's name for my story is "Veronica Shepard." At worst, just think of it as gender-bending.

I hope you enjoyed these three chapters, and I do hope I can get back to some of my abandoned stories on here! See you guys later!

* * *

"I made it to the city harbor sometime before nine," Tails testified. He kept his tone calm and even. It was hard to believe he was a teenager with how well he presented himself. "I went straight there after hanging up the phone. The person asked that I meet with him there since he was still working. I didn't know it was Mr. Garcia calling; they never told me their name!

"It was a few minutes after I arrived when I heard the cargo container fell. Because I was curious and concerned, and ran over to see what happened. It was when I arrived that I saw the victim pinned underneath it. It…wasn't pretty!" He took a moment to shake the image from his mind before continuing on.

"My brain was on autopilot for a bit. I didn't even know I was next to him until I saw he was still breathing! I thought he could still be saved, so I immediately tried to find some help. I made it back to the main office and went inside in hopes of finding someone.

Instead, someone from outside came in. It was one of the harbor workers; he kept me from trying to leave even while I was pleading for him to help. It wasn't until the police arrive to question and arrest me did he finally let up and went back outside."

"That was certainly a well-delivered piece of testimony!" the Judge noted. He was clearly pleased with Tails's detailed recounting of events. "You've quite the air of professionalism about you. It sounds on par with what officers would give when they're on the stand. I still find it hard to believe you're only fourteen!"

"You shouldn't be fooled by first impressions, Your Honor. The best of liars know how to deceive others from the start," Veronica warned while sifting through her papers. Sonic shot her a dirty look to which she ignored.

"Mr. Prower, I'm having trouble believing you simply responded to the request of a caller with whom you knew nothing about. At the risk of sounding like a condescending parent, I'm sure you understand how dangerous it is to blindly accept a stranger's words. Why did you think it was important enough to ignore the risks and meet with Mr. Garcia?"

Tails appeared sheepish in response. "Well, he said he had information for one of Dr. Robotnik's cases. I said he was out and should call back later, but he was very insistent. Since he wasn't letting up, I thought it'd be fine to go and collect it on my own. We agreed to it, and that's how I ended up at the harbor.

"I was there for barely a few minutes before the cargo container fell. I never went anywhere near the harbor's machinery; I didn't press any kind of buttons!"

"So you say," the prosecutor said without much care. "However, the evidence gathered states otherwise. I guarantee you wouldn't be tried for involuntary manslaughter if that weren't the case.

"At the least, we now know a bit more about your movements that night. Whether or not it's the complete truth remains to be seen. For that, I'll defer the cross-examination over to the defense. Let's see what more they can dig up from their client."

Sonic nodded. _Finally, it's my turn to get some information. I know for a fact Tails would never do anything like this, accidental or not! I just need to find some way to prove it and debunk whatever evidence Veronica has against him. Shouldn't be too hard since I know he's telling the complete truth._

"Mr. Prower," he began after clearing his throat, "you said you responded to an anonymous call while in Dr. Robotnik's office. We already know the person on the other line asked to meet you at the harbor to exchange information. Do you remember any other details about the speaker? Maybe some vocal quirks of noises in the background? Even the smallest thing would be great!"

"There really isn't much to tell," Tails said with a shrug. "The only thing I heard over the phone was the man. He spoke pretty normally, not rushed or like he was being forced. He said they were one of Dr. Robotnik's informants and had important information that needed to be immediately passed along. They were against sending it over the phone and requested a face-to-face meeting."

"And why did you agree to meet him? You don't work for Dr. Robotnik or his law firm. There's no obligational right on your part!"

"Well, I've done research before on some of Dr. Robotnik's work. I knew he sometimes employed third-party affiliates to help him uncover information. I thought this was one of those instances and wanted to prove myself useful. I guess you could say it was my attempt at repaying him for allowing me to hang out at the office on most days you were there working. I was tired of acting like a leech!"

_Just like him to try helping others whenever he can._ "Did you meet with the caller when you were there?"

Tails shook his head. "Like I said, I was made it to the harbor a few minutes before the incident occurred. There were some workers who passed by, but that's it. Nobody gave me a second glance."

"So we've learned the victim was supposedly employed by Dr. Robotnik," the Judge concluded. "The evidence we currently have does support it. It's just unfortunate Dr. Robotnik's currently in a trial. While I am curious as to what this means; we can't exactly ask him to verify that claim right this moment."

"But there's no proof my client actually spoke with Mr. Garcia!" Sonic quickly countered. "Remember the caller never bothered to give my client his name. All we have is that the caller was a male. That doesn't automatically mean it was the victim calling. Somebody else could've been using his phone in an attempt to pose as him!"

"An interesting theory, to be sure. I assume you have evidence to prove that? Can you prove to us it _wasn't_ Mr. Garcia himself who called?" The way Veronica was smiling showed she knew no such information existed.

The attorney felt his confidence quickly slipping away. "I-I don't have any evidence at this moment. Still, it doesn't mean my scenario isn't possible!"

The Judge shook his head. "This is a criminal trial, Mr. Sonic. We don't make our judgements based only on possibilities; we require facts and evidence. I can't entertain your theory if you don't at least have a modicum of proof."

"Though even if you had any, it'd be irrelevant," Veronica countered as follow-up to the Judge's comment. "The only thing you'd have successfully proven is that Mr. Garcia wasn't the one who called the Robotnik Legal Agency. It doesn't change the fact he died. As such, your argument is meaningless!"

_Damn it; she has a point!_ _Whether or not Mr. Garcia was the one who called wouldn't change the fact he died or that Tails went to the harbor. I should've figured she'd make this difficult!_

Sonic gathered his thoughts while taking a calming breath. "Then let me move onto my next question. Mr. Prower, did the person calling say where in the harbor he'd have met up with you?"

"He told me to wait around the harbor's main office," Tails answered. "I figured it'd be fine it I waited inside, but the door was locked. I knocked, but I guess nobody was inside. There was a window, but it was too high for me to really see into. I ended up waiting just outside the building."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "The door was locked? Didn't you say earlier you ran into the office after the cargo container fell? That doesn't make sense!"

"Then let me help you understand," Veronica said with a smug smile. She obviously enjoyed watching Sonic struggle. "The defendant said he arrived a few minutes before the incident. Mr. Garcia's estimated time of death is between 8:50 PM and 9 PM, just before his shift was to start. During the minutes leading up to the shift change, they lock the main office. That means nobody would be inside in those few minutes.

"So when the incident occurred, the harbor manager still on duty ran back to the office. I'm assuming it was their vain attempt in trying to save the victim's life. Naturally, the door would've been unlocked by then.

"That's how the defendant was able to get inside. It had been unlocked moments before he came running in looking for help. Does that clear things up for you, Mr. Sonic?" she cockily asked.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm being made a fool of?_ Despite his steadily rising annoyance, Sonic kept a straight face. "Then what about the manager at the time in question? Where were they if not in the office? I'd expect it to always be manned in case something like this ever happened."

"They were probably planning to meet with the victim to exchange keys. The managerial staff usually catch up with each other about the goings-on of the harbor when changing posts. And since the manager is supposed to make occasional rounds to ensure nothing's out of the ordinary; them meeting with the next manager outside doubles as such. It helps them to understand what requires immediate attention and to pass the information along. Therefore, it's hardly suspicious for the office to be left abandoned for a short while."

"Are you sure you prepared adequately for this trial, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked while shaking his head. "Even I knew that much from the case briefing!"

Sonic sighed. _Yep, definitely being made a fool…_ "Alright, I'll concede there's nothing strange about that. Let me ask then about what happened when my client first saw the victim." He then said after turning his attention to Tails, "I understand you were running on autopilot when you first discovered the body. Still, is there anything you can remember about those few seconds?"

Tails frowned. "I only remember being near the victim. Most everything else is one big blur. My memory becomes clearer from when I was being questioned. I'm surprised I even remember running back to the harbor office!

"…Actually," he continued after a moment's pause, "I do kinda recall one thing. I think I took something from Mr. Garcia before going to look for help. I'm not exactly sure what it was, though."

"You took something from the crime scene?" the Judge repeated with raised eyebrows. "Could you describe it for us?"

"He's already indirectly admitted to being in shock, Your Honor," Veronica reminded. "Most in that state don't remember details correctly or in particular detail. I doubt we'd get anything more than a vague response.

"Though even if he could be clear; I can't, in good faith, rely on his memory. After all, the police never found anything suspicious on his person at the time of his arrest. That goes against what he just testified about having taken something from the scene. Therefore, the only reliable memories he has are from before he discovered the body and when he ran back to the office. Anything mentioned about those few seconds in-between should not be taken as accurate testimony!"

"But I'm sure I took something!" Tails insisted. The hint of desperation let slip the fear he felt over the situation. "I remember feeling something crinkly in my hand when I was running to the office. I must've dropped it somewhere without knowing it! It'd explain why the police never found it on or near me!"

The Judge shook his head. "But that's not enough to convince us your memory's correct. If you remembered exactly what it was, we might be willing to put more stock on the idea. The way things stand, however, it's just conjecture. I'm afraid I'll have to dismiss your statements on that."

"But what if I can prove he's right?" Sonic quickly countered before thinking it through. "My client basically said he unknowingly took evidence away from around the victim's body. We can't just ignore someone admitting to altering a crime scene! It's possible we might gain an important clue if we figure out what was moved."

"The keyword there is _if_, Mr. Sonic," Veronica emphasized. While sounding annoyed, there was a hint of amusement in her smirk. "If you're that sure your client's right, then prove it. Do you have anything showing he took something from the crime scene?"

"I think I do?" Sonic's sheepish smile did little to soften the exasperated glances from both Judge and prosecutor. Even Tails put on an incredulous look. He then said after clearing his throat, "I mean, I'm sure I have some evidence to prove it! Just give me a moment to get it ready!"

Unfortunately, he hardly had anything on his table. This meant he could not stall for time while pretending to sift through documents. However, it was when he looked down that he remembered the Victim's Note Dr. Robotnik managed to procure. From the brief explanation he was given last night, it was found balled up on the floor of the harbor office with the word "beer" written in Mr. Garcia's blood.

_Found in the harbor office? That's where Tails was arrested! But Veronica said the police never found anything on or around his person. They must've missed it since whoever Dr. Robotnik hired ended up finding it. I wonder what the chances are of this being what he took from Mr. Garcia's body?_

"Is everything alright, Mr. Sonic?" the Judge asked after noting the long silence.

This snapped Sonic out of his mental reverie. "I'm sorry about that, Your Honor; I'd just remembered something! I want the court to take a look at this." He then handed the Victim's Note to the bailiff for the Judge to see.

"It seems to be a crumpled piece of paper. Is that blood it's written in?"

"Not just any blood, Your Honor; it was written with Mr. Garcia's blood." This reveal caused slight murmurings to rise within the gallery. "That meant this must've been with him when he was crushed! However, it ended up being found inside the harbor office by someone Dr. Robotnik hired. Considering what Mr. Prower just testified about taking something from the scene; I think we can safely say it was this he was talking about."

"That would make sense. However, what I'm more concerned about is why you're in possession of it. While not unusual for the defense to procure their own evidence; most found at crime scenes tend to already be recorded by police and set up for prosecutors. So how was this overlooked by them?"

"Because they only searched the area where the victim died," Veronica explained through gritted teeth. "That's what they reported to me, anyway. Apparently, that sentiment did not extend to the office where Mr. Prower was arrested. It also doesn't help they only searched his person instead of the entire building!" She clearly was not happy with the police's apparent shortsightedness.

"As such, we shouldn't be surprised Mr. Sonic has the Victim's Note in his possession. That's especially since Dr. Robotnik had the foresight to hire a private investigator to snoop around after the police were finished. I should've done due diligence and headed a secondary investigation myself!"

Sonic felt a surge of confidence at having managed to turn the tables against the prosecutor. Now it was his chance to take full advantage of it. "So now we know the police never searched the areas outside of where Mr. Garcia's body was found. Do we all agree then that it was my client who accidentally moved the Victim's Note into the harbor office? I can't see any other way it could've gotten there otherwise!"

The courtroom was mostly silent apart from some side conversations still going on in the gallery. Veronica especially seemed at a loss for words. Perhaps she was simply trying to find some way to counter Sonic; she did look deep in thought. The fact she it took this long, though, was indicative of her struggles to come up with something substantive.

The Judge noticed her silence and took the opportunity to speak his mind. "So we've established that the defendant took the Victim's Note and dropped it in the harbor office. The police then failed to effectively check the room they ultimately apprehended him in despite having checked his person. But what exactly are you getting at, Mr. Sonic?"

"What I'm saying is that Mr. Garcia most likely wrote that note before dying," Sonic explained. "Mr. Prower was probably the last person to see him alive after being crushed; the autopsy report also lends credence to that idea. Therefore, it's highly doubtful for it to be a forgery! For it to be one would mean they would've been caught when my client arrived. Therefore, I think this was the victim's way of telling us who was responsible for dropping the cargo container!"

The gallery's murmurings morphed into full-on conversations. Veronica, having now collected her thoughts, had to speak loudly to be heard over them. "The one responsible for this? That's a rather extreme leap in logic, Mr. Sonic. If we weren't in a courtroom, I'd be laughing obnoxiously at your lack of connective reasoning!

"But let me go along with your wild theory for a moment," she continued. She spoke softer as the Judge managed to quell some of the uproar by banging his gavel. "The state is merely claiming Mr. Prower is guilty of involuntary manslaughter. None of the evidence we've already gathered says otherwise. Why then are you trying to suggest this was done on purpose?"

"Why else would a dying person leave such a note?" Sonic countered back. "In cases where there was a legit note left by a victim, it always relayed information pertinent to their killer. It often took time to investigate, but such things tended to become key evidence. This shouldn't be any different!"

"But what could the word 'beer' possibly mean?" the Judge asked. Order had finally been restored, and he was further scrutinizing the Victim's Note. "It just looks like a random word Mr. Garcia randomly scribbled. I doubt he was asking someone to fetch him a drink, and I'm sure he wasn't in the mood for being nonsensical."

Sonic was so caught up in the moment; he forgot he lacked reference with the word. His earlier confidence was now faltering. Still, he knew he had to continue pressing the issue lest he wanted to lose his stance. "Perhaps it was Mr. Garcia's way of indirectly identifying his killer! He wrote it that way in case that person found and destroyed it. The way it currently is gave it a high chance it wouldn't be fully understood!"

This gave Veronica a good laugh. "Do you know how many people in this city like to drink beer, Mr. Sonic? You might as well bring in every person who frequents a drink after a hard day's work to testify! Better yet, why not narrow it down to only employees at the harbor that night who had some kind of relationship with the victim? Either way, I guarantee we don't have time to waste on that!

"And need I mention how clear-headed Mr. Garcia would have to be in order to ensure his 'killer' didn't know they were being identified? I'm sure it's more probable he was suffering from shock due to his injuries. Almost nobody could have a clear enough mind in that kind of situation! Though even if he did, why then would he name someone in such a way that police may never understand it? It's counterproductive!"

The Judge nodded in agreement. "Prosecutor Vector raises a valid point. It's hard to think that someone suffering from extreme trauma would be of clear enough mind to accuse another. That and we haven't heard evidence to suggest such a thing happened in this case apart from the ambiguous Victim's Note."

"But you can't say it didn't happen that way!" Sonic was inwardly panicking upon seeing his foothold crumbling away. This was currently the only way he could effectively defend Tails from the charges. Even with it being dismantled to nothingness, he was not going to let it go without a fight! "There's been cases where a victim left obscure dying messages. Like I said before, it takes time to realize what they really mean. Still, we can't just ignore it because we don't understand it!"

"And I'm saying we should since we have better things to do than to indulge your baseless claim. Or are you saying you have evidence proving what it really means?" Veronica asked in challenge. "If so, then I'm all ears. You must have some since you're being extremely adamant on this point."

He hesitated before saying, "I-I don't have any at the moment." Tails was pinching the bridge of his nose in response. Sonic knew it was not what he wanted to hear, but trying to bluff it was out of the question. "Still, we shouldn't be ignoring the possibility! There's no other way to explain why it exists!"

"As the Judge said before, Mr. Sonic, we only deal with facts and evidence. Anything short of that will not be given due consideration. That's the basics of law. Clearly, you're not ready to accept your argument for dud it is!

"Let's also not forget we don't have any hard evidence suggesting Mr. Garcia's death was anything but a freak accident," she reminded with an exaggerated wave of her hand. "He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happens, as unfortunate the prospect may seem. As such, my claim of Mr. Prower being responsible for his death still stands. So as much as you want to try making that piece of paper turn into something important; it's just a red herring!

"Or are you actually trying to get your client guilty on a greater charge? It'd be rather unconventional, but I'll welcome any help you can give towards my case." She said that with an almost feral smile. Both Sonic and Tails flinched when she directed it to them both. "Feel free to dig a deeper hole for yourself and your client. Less work for me in the end. Just be sure you thoroughly expose his true colors."

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Sonic nearly yelled. It took a lot of mental power to keep himself from following up with a more venomous remark. _I only claimed this could've been murder because of Mr. Garcia's note. I'm sure it must be important in some way! Why else would he bother to write it? I just need to know what he was trying to tell us so the court won't view it as trash!_

_ How the hell am I gonna manage that, though? Prosecutor Vector's right about the word "beer" meaning nothing. I guess it could be some kind of a code word. Even then, only the victim would know what it means. But if it is, then there must be some way to get around that! There just has to be!_

The silence stretched on for a few seconds before the Judge cleared his throat. "I'll take it this means you've nothing further to add, Mr. Sonic? Without further argument on your part, the court will accept Prosecutor Vector's counterclaim of the Victim's Note being a red herring. I'll ask you once more if you have any evidence to support your stance that it serves as an accusation of sorts."

Sonic hesitated a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "I've nothing more to present, Your Honor."

Veronica scoffed. "I figured as much. So now we learn you led us on a wild goose chase with nothing to show for it. Not that I should be surprised or anything; you are still a rookie by all accounts.

"Here's a bit of free advice, though; try thinking ahead a bit before you open your mouth. It's hard enough for us to sift through lies and evidence without you needlessly adding junk to the workload!" Sonic scowled at her so-called advice.

"Still, I thank you for proving how incompetent the investigators on this case are. It may not have uncovered anything important, but evidence missed is proof of mismanagement. I'll make sure those on duty that night will get what's coming to them.

"And before you say anything," she continued after seeing Sonic's face light up, "I know the area around where the victim died was thoroughly searched. Only a group of inept rookies wouldn't bother combing the spot a body was discovered with a fine-toothed comb. I'll admit they dropped the ball with not examining where Mr. Prower was arrested, though. Despite that, it can't be used as grounds for declaring a mistrial. There's no weight to it, especially since I've just proven the Victim's Note is a red herring."

Sonic pouted at her quick thinking. "How can you shoot down my claim before I even said it out loud?"

The prosecutor chuckled. "Experience, Mr. Sonic; something you clearly lack. If you can survive in this field long enough, it'll come to you in time.

"But I digress. I think we've heard enough from the defendant. We've now established he arrived at the harbor a few minutes before the incident. That explains why he's a very viable suspect; timewise, he was in a position to cause Mr. Garcia's death. His claim of going there to exchange information on behalf of Dr. Robotnik remains to be seen, but it's an inconsequential detail. The fact remains he went there and found himself in the middle of this unfortunate situation."

"So you're not going to acknowledge that we still don't know if it was Mr. Garcia who made the call?" Sonic interrupted.

"Furthermore," she continued without acknowledging him, "we learned that Mr. Garcia created a nonsensical note. If it was meant to represent something, then it's lost to us. Only he would know what its true meaning is. As it stands, it's nothing more than a red herring.

"You did well to show its existence, Mr. Sonic; the only problem was you allowed yourself to be confused by its purpose as a diversion. A fitting way to end the defendant's cross-examination, at least from my perspective."

"That it is, Prosecutor Vector," the Judge agreed. Either he missed the intentional jab at Sonic or ignored it altogether. "However, I feel there are some loose ends still needing to be taken care of. Namely, we still don't know for sure what Mr. Prower did to cause the victim's death. Might I assume you have more evidence or another witness to present?"

"Another witness, Your Honor. In fact, you can consider him an eyewitness with regards to knowing how this whole incident came to be." Sonic's frown was deep with worry in contrast to Veronica's cockily feral smile.

"Well, that is intriguing. I certainly would like to hear from him. But before we do that, I think it best we take a fifteen-minute recess. We all need some time to digest what has been uncovered from the defendant's testimony. I also suggest both sides use this time to make any further preparations. Court will resume in fifteen minutes!"

_Yeah, like I need this break to wallow in the pool of idiocy I dug myself into!_ Sonic noticed the bailiffs escorting Tails back to the defendant's lobby. Deciding to take the Judge's advice, he quickly gathered his meager belongings and followed suit. After all, the cross-examination brought on more questions than answers. As it was from Tails's testimony, he was the only one who could potentially clear things up. Of course, that was provided it did not end up adding more confusion on top of everything else.


End file.
